Regular Members/Posters A-D
There are over 600 members in the FC as of now, but only a certain number of members post regularly, if at all, within the discussions. Shyness, maybe? Fear? Most likely apathy. Other ✿Stephkinz✿ Has been a member somewhere between July to August 2009. Her very first username was PokeLuver97, which gave her the nickname "Luver". Because of her nickname, she changed her name to Luver.Chan_97, then, just for fun, she changed it to Stephkinz (based on her real name "Stephanie"). So don't be confused when people address her by "Luver". Things that she posts depends on her mood. Loves to post disturbing pics. She is sensitive to words. Not a very good chatter if she's lost in the conversation (happens very often) or knows nothing about it (happens very often as well). The first pokespe guy she ever fangirled was Ruby, though she lost interest in him and fangirled different guys. Guys she currently fangirl (in pokespe) are Silver and Lance. She is now known for being a huge Silver fangirl. In the games she fangirls Red (HGSS). She doesn't make a big deal with shippings (at least, not anymore.), though she supports a lot, most being crack. A natural-born artist. Most of the things she draws are good and non-disturbing, though she draws ecchi and gore occasionally. She does not draw hentai. .Red. He is too lazy to do this.......but he likes cookies 623yukihikari326 A member that signed up just to say happy birthday to Gold. Crazy, right? XD She is an ambershipper that only likes mangaquest and special due to fanart. She treats Kanmurisan as an older sister and started the flirtshipping trend. One of the first to know it's canon. She occasionaly draws and writes fanfics. She also has various nicknames due to her long penname. @irin His previous username was Airin Espada, but changed it to @irin. Everyone either call him Airin or Rin. Used to flirt with anything with a pulse, before... Can be a nice guy. He also likes to read the manga Bleach, and is a Bleachtard. He is a Wally fanboy. He likes to treat Fairy of Darkness as a younger sister. Hasn't been on in a while. A-D Angel-Fire Angel-Fire (AKA Lise or "Fire-chan") joined the PokeSpecial FC during mid or early 2009 (I can't remember *shot). She is a fan-girl of Lance and Gold, she's also a fan-girl of Silver, Red and Morty but it's most likely unknown by other members. Angel is one of the old school Pokemon fans with her first game being Blue version. Angel's also a huge hater of Ass Ketchup and most things anime related allthough she loves season one. Most of the time Angel is hyper and acts a bit crazy (thank you Coca-cola!). One odd thing about her is she can fan girl over someone for a month (or more) and move onto someone else. Wait to Avent finds out I fan girled over Eusine for a while. Aventurine AKA "Avent" "Ave" or "Beans". English member. Don't really know why she is a member, seeing as all she talks about that has anything ''to do with Pokemon Special is Eusine, Eusine, Eusine. Oddly was one of the only members that used to post on the main forums, but still only joined the FC in around November 2009. Is obsessed with anything to do with France or French, but still manages to seem a bit of a Francophobe. Draws (mainly stupid) stuff sometimes. ''Really 'really '''likes accents. Got FC-married to Joker_vD in January and is a poor "mother" to Cakei-Chan. Oh, and she "likes" Eusine, just in case anyone ever forgot. Is tl;dr a lot of all the time. Things are SRS BSNS. Most people are under the impression she can't spell "A'd'venture" properly. Is also a big Phoenix Wright, Axis Powers Hetalia and Professor Layton fan. Heck, she likes a lot of things. Especially foreign languages; see "is tl;dr a lot of the time" for more details. Moans and complains a lot. Is a pervert. Is also a pushover. She has worse jokes than Jar, no matter what she may say. BearPet789 Is FC-married to patykida. A pretty big crackshipper and also a ChosenShipper. And she's my vore buddy~!!! xDD blandia A member who doesn't go on anymore due to college. He loves to post lulzy pics when things go bad to lighten people's moods. Most lulzy pics he posts are the lolcats that can be found on Photobucket. He is currently missed by two members of the FC. Is a feminine man and loves to wear dresses. The style of the dress varies. Brendanx3 A member who has a crazed obsession to PreciousMetalShipping. YOSHI LIKES IT. A LOT. He is also a Ruby fanboy. Cakei-Chan Is absolutely adorable! Her most popular nickname is Cake (also Cakei, ChaCha, and Cha-Chan)Is the cutest member in the whole FC! She has good ideas and really kind! Her favorite pokespe character is Yellow she also likes Axis Powers Hetalia he favorite character there is Sealand. She also loves any type of candy/sweets Some people say shes the "mascot" of the FC because shes so cute. Refers to Mrs.MomijiSohma1 as onee-chan (they are not related she just likes to call her that). Says she draws really badly though almost no one has seen her drawings. Quotes: -"kyaaaaa! xD *glomp! -" I'm not a lie! D:" Caos brendan curse_mark_1200 (nicknames; maki, curse, mark, Ms. S--*car whizzes by*) Claims to be the biggest crackshipper you'll ever meet. She often abuses the "xD" smilie. She fangirls too many people to ever rembember on the spot, but in pokemon: manga!red, frlg!red, game!red, dia, kouki(lucas), wes, matsuba(morty), and denji(volkner). Her and Lollipop_princess_ claim to be twins (not really) and call each other by their nicknames (only replacing the "i" for "o" so mako&lolo) and calling them by these will promplty get you a big "ONLY I CAN CALL HER MAKO/LOLO!!!!". she is currently fourteen and born 2 days before noctowlboy on the same year as our beloved creator yoshi (whom she was the origional goldentomatoshipper). She is well known for her rocket launcher and torture paragraphs. Although not usually remembered about this she is is one of the people whos gender is constantly confused, taking the cake with having an entire thread dedicated to wether shes a boy or a girl. She despises specialshipping and Sakaki from .hack//G.U. though surprisingly, she doesnt actually get mad often, though sometimes she acts like she is for fun. Maki loves to draw and has a DA account where her username is the same only the underscores are turned to dashes. Strikes fear into the heart of many other members. Is currently in a ship with Trainer of Kanto, AbusedTrainershipping. digidestined4eva Tends to call the members sempai, san, or sama. She also draws, and is planning to make a manga. >>Am I allowed to delete myself....???? ~digi >>Sorry for the spam but...Don't do it XD ~yuki >>Why not...!!! DX I don't feel like I should be here!! ~digi Dwindle :3 She loves chocolates, and will go hyper when she eats them. Some call her Vi, Dwin. You'd think she's short but she's not. E-H Emasaur A real pervert. She's incredibly fun to talk to though! emo.loser Her username is just an irony. Call her Lou, or else, you will *beep*. First fangirled Ruby, but lost interest in him when she saw his spike. Fangirls Diamond, Amarillo (Yellow's boy version), game!Red and several fanarts of several people. Doesn't show it much. Saves every epic picture to her drive, unfortunately, deletes most of it after a while due to the drive only having 1 gigabyte. Interested in randomness, Wikipedia, fanart collecting, Eddsworld. Strongly dislikes really useless spam (?), yaoi, yuri, posts and articles about male/female's puberty and people not respecting other religions. Mistaken for a guy a few times, in the FC and also in real life. Has awesome emo-y hair, but not much of the emo personality as ppl think. She is jealous at her reflection. Got tanned, but still considered having fair skin by friends. Quote: yeah, i'm a loser, but i'm the coolest loser you'll ever meet. Espeon of Light Visits a lot but doesn't talk much Fairy of Darkness Previous username was "Gothic_Fairy". Just like Lou, her username is just an irony. She is '''not' gothic nor is she emo. Known as a huge Evanescence and AFI fan. A Ruby fangirl. Stalked by Maki and Lix. Loves to listen to music, but mostly Rock. She is also a fan of an anime/manga called Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Fullthrotlepoke A bitch known as Ropo. Ropo is not a bitch!!!! Known to be a major Red fangirl. Genderless-sama his gender is revealed. GlalieFace A member from Australia, he is also a quarter German, usually goes by 'Glalie,' 'Glal,' 'Face' or 'Dom.' He is a fanboy of Platinum and Athena. He joined MangaFox around March of 2009, then joined the FC somewhere close to Christmas of that year. He is a fan of Blackmore's Night and usually listening to one of their songs. Glal is overly obsessed with dancing the Hare Hare Yukai. He also has an (unhealthy) liking for Glalie's and the entire Ice-type. His top 5 Pokemon are: Glalie, Froslass, Abomasnow, Mamoswine and Walrein. Goldenguy A mexican member who crazily fanboys Yellow and protects her from anyone who insults her. He joined in summer 2009.He likes Naruto,Bleach, One piece,Shaman king, Halo and Fullmetal alchemist. He is Trainer's student in battles,as he used to suck in them until trainer told him how to EV train Pokemon,now he can kick anyones ass.he can't kick mine! :D His favorite shippings are,Special,Oldrival,Mangaquest and Commoner. He also Likes Gold, hence his name Goldenguy, and Red as his favorite characters. He is als a fan of KungFu, and sometimes argues with Poke of which is better, Kung Fu or Jiu Jitsu. He like having conversations with Kylix in spanish because almost no one understands, and can añso speak a little of german. Also known as "Goldilocks" "Golden" "Guy"or "Gold". Didn't know what porridge was! Hulvaron Hurt_in_Cnfuzn Yet another Red fangirl. I-L JoAnne~Chan She loves animals, and is called Jo. Joker_vD Russian member, so is yandere and carries a pipe and wants everyone to become one with Russia has a bloody awesome really cool accent. Guess who wrote this. Likes tangerines a lot IIRC. Oh, and the whole Abra-> Kadabra-> Alakazam evolutionary line. Affectionately ''known as "Witchy" by Overlord Plati. Is "FC-married" to Aventurine, whom he likes to call "Ventie". Totally exploits her weakness for accents. Is like... a genius at maths and programming and stuff, most of which Ave has no idea about. Uhh. kanmurisan She likes to draw, and is called Kan or Kan-chan. She used to be very shy and rarely posted at FC at the beginning, but is now posting at the FC more. She gets flirted a lot with Zari/Zik, and is a couple. She gets wacked by him when she says sorry too many times. (But that is just an another way for him to show his love to her xD) She is a huge ambershipper and is a great artist. kylix A member since 2009 summer, goes by the nickname 'Lix', also a supporter of many shippings. Is known for her fangirl obsession over Red from Pokemon Adventures (Special) although she also likes Gold and Yellow. She likes to make crappy drawings and stalk Fairy of Darkness while shouting "Stalkee!" Has a strange sense of humor and will laugh at the most ridiculous joke. King Gallade One of those post fanfics, and has ideas for it. He will sometimes have a vote thread on what kind of fanfic we should have. Loli Ashie The cousin of Zik Nightshade. People call her Ashley or Cyan. She just joined the FC in early March. Currently away from the FC due to concentrating on schoolwork. Ashie is as perverted as Zik and loves to crack jokes...but not as much as Zik. She loves to gossip and tends to flirt with the guys on the FC...which Zik does not approve. She is born in Singapore in the year 1998. She fangirls Ruby and Diamond. She currently is eyeing someone in the FC....only Zik knows who. Lollipop_Princess_ Her favorite snack is pocky especially strawberry ones. Joined sometime around the year of Janurary yet didn't figure out about the FC until around May. Goes by Lolli, Loli, Princess or Lolo Nobody calls her this except Mako! She was shy about talking in the FC but now, she's a regular member. Involved in MANY inside jokes, like name calling, pocky are drugs, THE GAME (ha! You just lost it!), Teh cake is a lie but the pie is the truth, me-fish-too (trying to pronounce a friend's username) Most of which it would be better off not knowing Overuses the "xD" emoticon. Famous for being the only Pearl main fangirl until Opal came along. And fangirls Red and hgss Silver Also famous for being in the first mf canon shipping ElectricCandyShipping also known as Candymanshiping to a certain someone Somtimes comes off as a bit ditzy. Is currently the only one to still call Mephisto: Fallen Angel Mephie-chan Calls Yellow310 her kohai. guess who wrote this long paragraph about themself Watch out for her hoodoos!! (xD) Likes Wynauts!~ Her Wynaut in fanfics defy the laws of pokemom cause it knows moves like "bite" and "Ice Beam" xDD Who erased my spam!?!?!?!?! T^T LunarUmbreon She mostly posts in the fanfics. Everyone else calls her Lunar. M-P Melowz Yellow310 kohai. And loves crackshippings. Mephisto: Fallen Angel Is a bitch. He just doesn't know it yet. xD Mephisto: Fallen Angel (Nicknames, Meph, Mephi, Mephie, Mephie-kun, Mephie-chan, Mephisto, Meph-pon, ANGE, Ange-chan, Mephiemonster, Mr. G, Sexy Beast). He currently holds the record for the amount of fangirls (AKA he has too many). I thought he didn't really even have any. Considered the most random member, as well as at fault for making the FC random in the first place. Also the MOST POPULAR GUY MEMBER second most popular member, after Yoshi. She's too awesome (I bet you five hundred gazillion dollars Yoshi wrote this). she did trust me xD Meph joined in April, a few weeks after the FC was created because he thought the forum was boring. He caused the FC to become really random when a certain user named Pika-pika-red convinced him to fangirl Green. This fangirling resulted in several instances of gender confusion. Mephie-chan finally got sick of the gender confusion and changed his avatar into a manly one on his birthday, although he still has a hot tortured anime chick as his background image shown to him by Lolli *shot*. Meph is known for his not-so-obsessive obsession with Sapphire, his immortality (Meph is a homunculus), his very awkward love triangle, his non existent except for Kanmu fangirls, and his ability to twist facts around. Meph is sometimes oblivious regarding romance, although deep down inside he's just pretending to act clueless to watch people squirm. He is only 14 years old, which caused fangirl Kanmurisan to become surprised because she fangirls someone who is younger than she is. He is the mephie-monster! Rawr! HIS REAL NAME IS ANGE, BITCHES! Micayap4496 Mica joined 2 months later after the FC was made. She is the PRINCESS OF WEIRDONESS and Randomness. She calls herself as the 75 year old member as well. She can be pretty random and hyper. (watch out if she's hyper, she doesn't think of what she will say) She also has a bad side. (Icy Mica) watch out she has a pocket full of weapons! Mrs.MomijiSohma1 NoctowlBoy A man of logic and fun who likes to write fanfictions, and play videogames. Suspected of being a closet fanboy by everyone except Zen. Is in love with Crys and he kissed her xD (though it was a dare) A very fun dare 8D THIS IMAGE WAS NOT POSTED BY PLATI < Why do people never die when they get shot? Or have blood coming out of their heads for that matter? And when did that happen? D8 I miss all the good stuff... Because we are immortal >3 And this was in the truth or dare thread~ 8D So he WILLINGLY accepted? o_O Tsk tsk. I thought you were better than that, Noct... No, he went down with a fight, and got his revenge on us too~ ._. I'm gonna regret asking but..."How did he get his revenge on you?" I don't want to talk about it ;A; Okay, fine. Tell me when you wanna. PM it to me or something if you have the time just one thing, LOLZ ZERO AND *insert name here*I! xDD What about us? Don't point names, Noct will *book'd* me <(;A;)> This convo is funny and okay, I blocked out your name :p You made yourself really obvious when you typed "THIS IMAGE WAS NOT POSTED BY PLATI" He would have figured you out anyway. well then D:< Overlord Plati A strange member that likes to annoy people. Also likes thinking up nicknames for other members. Her favorite characters in Pokemon Special are Platina and Blue, and recently, HGSS Silver, for she has a strange obsession with his hair horn. She was the awesome Priestess for Witchy's and Beans's wedding. Stays up ''really ''late. She fangirls Kotone not-so-secretly and loves her sexy Mario outfit.. Likes Dunsparces, ''alot. Is also known as Platipus x3 patykida She is FC-married to BearPet. Pika-pika-red He is always acused of being of being a girl or better yet in fanfic he has been gender changed by the gender machine enough times to want to create a girl version of his OC. his MF canon shipping is electriccandyshipping with lollipop princess. some names given to him were Pika, pika-kun, pika-chan (for those teasers XD) swirily (plati's nickname for him) and more. Also a Hikari/Platina fanboy. Blushes a lot when he sees pics of them, and gets tortured by it too. xD He also got turned into an Eve fanboy by Maki. (Which means more fanboy torture, it seems xD) Poke-kun Popo-kitty-chan~!!! xDDD Magical Mystical Blue Fairy-chaaan~!!! xDDD ....Poke-kun has a lot of funny nicknames and people like to tease him for it. pokespe29 AKA Opal. Her username is pokespe29 of course, but mostly everyone call her Opal. The reason why is that she told them they could call her Opal, because she thought it would be easier since there some(mostly) who has "poke" in their username. Plus it was the first thing that came to her mind that she decided they could just call her Opal. She is a Pearl fangirl, but also fangirl others (Like Ruby, Gold and many others). She will sometimes blush when she fangirls. A shy girl, but can also be hyper or evil (or both xD). She likes to draw, but hasn´t posted any in the FC (Only about 1 or 2). Is Trainer from Kanto´s "sister", and is called Cat sister by him. Q-T Shield_of_Roxtus Isaki's younger brother. This account is actually Isaki's spare account in the first place, but because of curiosity, Roxtus (a.k.a Tanaka, Roxy, Sui) changed the password and claimed it as his own. Stalks Isaki's files and posts them on the FC which pleases the FC members and displeases Isaki. Shield_of_Ruby A.K.A. Isaki. The most popular artist in the FC. Loves to draw pokemon gijinka and naming them. Also draws most member's OCs. He is a very good fanfic writer. Isaki has been currently offline for unknown reasons. Some--Dude Writes short, simple, brilliant comments. Always uses at least one chibi emoticon. Also posts Mega posts in the fanfics along with his twin brother, TayTayScott. At least one? I beg to differ. ￣ω￣ And by Mega Posts, I mean MEGA posts. Sometimes more than a page long, if I feel so inclined. Kekeh! '' Sushi Lover Like her name says(kinda xD), she loves to eat sushis. She is also called Sushi. xD She was also given the nickname "Lover" by Mephie. Quote: LOVER YOU TRAITOOOOOOR!!!!! TayTayScott Is Some--Dude´s twin brother, and is creative. Known as writing Mega posts in the fanfics. Tiny Pichu A miniature Pichu. A miniature Ruby fangirling Pichu. Trainer from Kanto A stalker, he rarely comments, but seems to always be there when you say something about him, or that interests him. Some members tends to call him "Fuzzy" or "Fuzzeh". He is also Opal´s "brother", and is called "Cat Brother" by her most of the time. He also claims that he will be a Pokemon Master. xD he often spends all day on youtube when he doesnt have classes and fanboys misty and mimi however refuses to show so in public The only Ash fanboy in the FC xD U-Z XxsennaxX A Vietnamese member that lives in America. She abuses "xD" a lot. Her nickname is Rukia, because she changed her username to -rukia- for a while. Her favorite foods are pocky, ramune, and candy. She used to fangirl Silver, but now she fangirls Diamond, Ruby, and recently Pearl. She's also the shortest member, measuring up to be 59.5 inches, which is embarssing because she's 14. xDDDD Senna is a big electriccandyshipper, and likes one of the FC members. *cough*Mephie*cough* Yellow310 Lolli´s kohai. He is either called "Yellow", "Yel" or "Yel-kun", and obviously, is called kohai by Lolli. He has also a kohai himself, who is Melowz. Yoshiko_gurl "The Queen of Awesome" and "The Fullmental Alchemist", Yoshiko is the first member and the creator of the fanclub.Yoshiko is often called "Yoshi" or "Yosh" by other members, and is currently the most popular member of the fanclub based on the members' popularity poll. Yoshi is famous for her obsession with Edward Elric, Gold and cows and for being a Yaoi fangirl. Yoshi tends to refer to herself as a ''tsundere, but many people tend to disagree with her. She also loves using the word "bitch," for emphasis, much to the dismay of other non-swearing members. Her gigantic ego was caused by her love for Kamina/Simon of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Barney Stinson of How I Met Your Mother. Yoshi is a terrible liar for laughs, but when she's serious she can be very very sneaky. She also tends to give weird nicknames for Mephie, such as "Ange", "Meph-pon", "Mr. G" and many more. Yoshi is always paired with a tomato, which she does love eating in real life. However, she does like someone in the fanclub, Mephie. She can be very perverted at times. Yoshi is currently 14, born in 1995. yukina yee She is an artist, and has a thread in mangafox where she posts her works. She is often called Yuki. She likes Vampire Knight. YurieMaria zendro A Christian male with logical sanity, that loves videogames, anime, and whatever else otakus generally enjoy. Also enjoys most Internet memes, which is why he joined Halolz. Loves to make Phoenix Wright references, in real life, and over the Internet. He takes his religious preference seriously, if that's what you wanna call it. He was once known to be a Phoenix Wright, with NoctowlBoy as an Edgeworth Miles, but nobody really seems to remember that anymore. but I remember! Dx And me ;o; I do too ;^ Did I also mention I'm a Grammar Nazi? no you did not xD Once got punched for saying "OBJECTION!" out loud. Call him Zen for short. It makes everything easier for everyone. I prefer Drone THANK YOU VERY MUCH! >D Zero is better! >xD But then it reminds me of the guy in the anime movie thing! D8 So? Anime movies are cool >_> My name for Zero is not good? Dx There there, your nickname for me is fine... Quotes: -"OBJECTION!" -"Why am I still doing this?" -"God bless you all" -" The very existence of flamethrowers prove the fact that somewhere, sometime in history, a man said: Hey, I wanna light that guy on fire, but I'm not close enough, and I'm too lazy to get there." Zik Nightshade Joined the FC at the beginning of 2010. He initially goes by the name 'Zariya-chan' which made people think he is a girl. After a while, he got fed up and changed to a manly name. Although some people still call him Zari and Zaya. Zik loves to crack bad jokes at times and just loves randomness. He fanboys Yellow, Platina and Kotone. He also fanboys Rin Kagamine of Vocaloid. He loves to tease the girls of the FC and is a bit perverted(haha xD).But he is serious when needed be. He supports Special, MangaQuest and Commoner shippings. Zik is born in the tiny country Singapore in the year 1993 on the month of October.He flirts with Kanmurisan a lot...and they eventually become a FC couple...he loves wacking her for saying sorry all the time. He loves to use the word 'chu~' for unknown reasons and likes to act cute at times. Zik hardly gets mad at people and hates seeing people arguing. He loves peace and diplomancy. He also likes children and babysits regularly his cousins...which includes Ashie. He treasures Ashie and sees her as his younger sister..and sometimes can get too overprotective over her and is developing a sister complex. WAHAHAHAHAAAA. Zippie One of our older members. Likes Blue/Green a lot, and is quite partial to pictures of them doing the nasty... in a variety of ways. Sometimes scares the younger members with her, uh, "liberal" attitude to such things. Although some members are pretty fine with it. *coughcoughYoshicoughcough* Zippie is very smart!!